Beyond Heroism of Men
by Lightweight
Summary: One year after the DomZ invasion, Jade is now searching for a new kind of truth... her own.
1. Prologue

**NOTE: **This fanfic was written on-the-spot on the BG&E Revolution forums (see my bio for a link) and was extracted as is to this place. Therefore, it might have certain grammatical errors. If you find a few, tell me when you review.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Beyond Good & Evil", all characters, settings, music, and miscellaneous in the game are property of Ubisoft Entertainment. I do not own anything except original characters, so don't sue me, please!

PLATINUM INC. PRESENTS

A FANFIC BY Lightweight

**_BEYOND HEROISM OF MEN  
_**(Another Sequelfic to BG&E)

_Prologue_

---------------------------------------------------------

_Jade looked up from her rather glum demeanor. This was supposed to be a happy day, yet for some reason, it wasn't. Everybody was there: Pey'J, the kids, Double H, Hahn, Mei, The Governor... even Secundo transported himself into a separate holographic machine to witness this firsthand. The outside of the Lighthouse was decorated with the most beautiful shades of blue and white, and there were even some flowers planted in the form of a road to where Lighthouse's lone tree stood watch. A table was set near the door to the hangar with a four-story high cake, some champagne and the most beautiful white flowers ever seen. Jade herself didn't look too bad, either. Just exiting the Lighthouse, the rays of the sun accentuated all the glitter adorning her simple-yet-beautiful dress._

_Her simple-yet-beautiful _wedding_ dress._

_Jade's wedding dress was kind of a tight fit, but she really was never into those open dresses that weight a ton and make you look like you have too much behind..._

_'Wait, what's going on?' Jade suddenly asked herself when she realized this just wasn't any old wedding. This was her wedding. But when did this happen? When was she engaged in the first place? All this did not add up to Jade, who was pressured to continue down the road of roses and meet whomever she was to marry at the makeshift altar by the tree. Jade, however, was thinking quite the opposite. She wanted to run down to the Hangar, take the hovercraft and hightail it out of there. Something, however, didn't let her move anyway but forward._

_She was in panic._

_Something was definitely not right, and she definitely needed to understand what it was. Besides, it wasn't like she had no choice but to move to the altar and begin this wedding already. As she walked and as she passed the various guests, she made her mind: she was not going to let this wedding take place until it was all clear. As she passed her Uncle Pey'J, she could notice he was fighting hard to hold his tears, seeing his little girl transform into a full-grown woman._

_Already upon the altar, Jade subconsciously dropped her gaze upon the sillouette of her possible groom. Suddenly, all her resolution, all her questions, all her second-guessing melted away from her. The groom gently took Jade's chin and slowly raised her head until they made eye contact. She then understood, for the guy just inches away from her...  
_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

The scream echoed through all the Lighthouse, and even reached several nearby ships and even the Mammago Garage. As soon as he heard the scream, Pey'J sumbled out of his bed and bolted to where the scream had produced... Jade's room.

"Jade!" Pey'J called out his adoptive niece, as if trying to calm her down. "Jade, what's the matter? Calm down, girl. Tell me what happened?"

Jade took a couple of deep breaths to calm down before she even tried to say a word. "Uncle, I... I... I just... saw something in my dreams."

"Yes? Yes? go on."

"And, well... I was outside, and you were there... and everybody was there... and... and..."

"Uh-huh. what else?"

"And, well... I... I was... I was..."

"On with it, girl!" Pey'J demanded, growing impatient.

"And I was... getting... _married_."

Pey'J's worried face dropped within a second and was immediately replaced by a dead-serious look that could kill anybody. "And you woke me up for that? Jade, are you that afraid of marriage?"

"Well, it's not that, Uncle, but..."

"Wait a minute..." Pey'J interruped Jade when a thought crossed his mind, and he suddenly went wide-eyed (well, as wide-eyed as Pey'J can get, anyway). "Are you doing stuff behind my back? Have you been sneaking off with someone?"

"What?" Jade asked indignant. "NO! I'd never do such a..."

"Cause if you do such a thing behind my back, you can be sure it'll sting you in the ass pretty bad. And I'm not even talking about what I'd do." Pey'J spat angrily, not even sure himself what took over him when saying those words.

Jade just looked at Pey'J with a never-moving gaze and open mouth. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? As long as she had memory, Pey'J had never even threatened to hit her, spank her, or even punishing her with her supper. When did that new chapter of Pey'J's become public like that?

"Uncle Pey'J, trust me. I haven't done a single thing that deserves your distrust in any way. I just had a dream, that's all." Or a nightmare, she muttered under her breath.

"Well, that's good to hear, then." Pey'J said with a noticeably calmer demeanor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to bed. My back is killing me right now."

"Ok. good night, Uncle Pey'J."

"You too, Jade. Sleep well."

Except she didn't. She couldn't sleep at all. That dream was haunting her for the rest of the night. The dream itself was a shock to her, but somehow, she knew this meant something else... something deeper than what she saw there. It wasn't helping that she already forgot some pieces of the dream, but tried to hold on to as much as possible. Finally, she simply decided to write as much as she remembered down. When she was finished, she turned off all lights and eventually dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 1 coming soon. R&R, y'all! 


	2. Concealing

**DISCLAIMER:** On the first chapter, bub.

**BEYOND HEROISM OF MEN  
**  
Chapter 1

**_Concealing_**

------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so we're all set for the Anniversary of Peace, then?"

"All set, Governor. You'll see. This will be the greatest celebration Hillys has ever seen!"

"Excelent, then. Oh, wait, I got a call."

Hillys' Governor answered her phone right in the middle of a private meeting with the Official Celebration Council. Little did she knew, the call came from quite the most inopportune person at quite the most inopportune time.

"Hello, Governor" The voice, clearly male, came out from the phone's speaker.

"Oh, Representative!" The Governor answered, clearly astonished, motioning the council to wait a minute. "You know, this isn't really a good time to talk. I'm in the middle of a meeting right now, and..."

"Don't worry, I will not take much of your time." The Representative said plainly. "Have you spoken to her yet?"

"No, Representative, not yet." The Governor replied, attempting to not divulge anything to the memgers of the council in front of her. "I will do so once I have finished the current task at hand."

The other council members could only wonder what happened as they listened and watched the Governor stumble about the phone call. Never before has the Governor been so flustered when attending matters with anybody about anything. She could be in great danger and still keep a level head, but this... this was not the mayor everybody knew.

"Yes, I know." The Governor continued answering the Representative's constant inquiries. "No, don't worry... There is no problem here, just... I will certainly do something as soon as I have some free... But there are more pressing matters to... I understand, but... Yes, yes... I will certainly do so... There is nothing to... Ok, then... goodbye, representative... bye!" The Governor hastily hung up the phone, and began all sorts of idle animations to try and get a bead on the situation. "Hehehehe... that Representative. Always the kidder!" She tried to laugh it off. Much to her surprise, she was the only one laughing.

"Eh... anyway... where were we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hillys, once a decrepit and rapidly deteriorating city, now one of the most productive around the family of planets. In only a year, they have grown so much, thanks in great part to the heroic efforts of an underground team called the IRIS Network. Now, the IRIS Network in Hillys is no longer underground, having moved out of the Akuda Bar and into the main street, having countless propaganda and inciting the population to join and help the other planets still being blindfolded by the Alpha Sections.

Now, one year after that glorious day in which both the Alpha Sections and the DomZ were driven out of the planet and its moon, Hillys was set to throw the first Anniversary of Peace Celebration, in which everybody would remember when they were freed from a horrid and gloomy fate by the IRIS Network... among music, dancing, booze, among other things. One of the major events in the celebration is set to be a memorial to the one person who showed that even the littlest speck of sand among a desert can make a difference: Jade.

Right now, everyone was setting their own diversions for the festivities. Nouri had a bullseye game set up in which whoever hit the bullseye won a pearl! (Imitation pearl made of glass ®) The Hillyan Word booth had a dancing contest, and had shirts for everybody who participated, as well as a special secret prize to whoever won. Ming-Tzu set up a fishing tank in his store and gave people the opportunity to catch and eat some fish. The IRIS Network had a hacker's game, with some credit money to the first three ones who cracked the code. Even the Akuda Bar was in on the festivities, with a paddle tournament in the day, and a drinking contest in the night! Practically everybody had a special event planned for the festivities... except for one person: Jade.

Jade was sitting in the living room of the Lighthouse, eating her breakfast. Her mind was a total blank right then. Sure, that dream she had last night shook her pretty badly, but she honestly had bigger things on her mind. After the events that happened a year ago, she was increasingly running into an identity crisis of sorts. Pey'J had told her she was not like the others. Even that DomZ Priest had told her she was not human. After that day, no more was said in the matter. In fact, phenomena like Pey'J's revival had not happened ever since, and she even has decided to let it slide for a while. However, such a thing can't be ignored for long, and sure enough, those thoughts crept back on her head. The mere thought of not being human scared her witless. 'Then what am I?' she asked herself repeatedly. 'Is my life a fake? Who am I in reality? Could I be...?'

Just then, her SAC started ringing, takig Jade out of her thought process. She promptly set her barely touched breakfast aside and checked her e-mail, only to hear a familiar female voice on the other side.

"Hello, Jade. This is the Governor."


	3. Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I'm not repeating myself.

--------------------------------

BEYOND HEROISM OF MEN

Chapter 2

_Beginning_

---------------------------------

"Ok, then, when you have those town decrees ready, send them to me, and I'll sign them."

The Governor had an unusually heavy day today. It seemed like the weight of the Celebration, the new decrees, the meetings, and the pressure from the higher-ups was raining on her at the same time. She still managed to juggle everything, and even make it look far too easy. She was just finishing an important phone call when she heard someone knocking at her office door.

"Come in." She called while she was organizing her papers.

"You rang, Governor?" A familiar female voice ringed as the door opened.

"Oh, Jade, so glad that you could make it!" The Governor beamed at Jade's general direction. "Please, take a seat. Want some tea? It's herbal."

"Well, maybe a cup." Jade gladly accepted, and made herself comfortable. "Now, may I ask why you called me?"

"Certainly. you see, I was addressed by System 4's Representative, and asked me to ask you to go to his office, situated on Algenib F. He's said to have a very important mission for you."

Jade just sat, eyes unblinking, trying to understand the situation brought upon her. "Eh... wait... wait a minute... what?"

"Ooh. Perhaps I laid it on a bit too thick for you." The Governor apologized.

"Yeah. No kidding."

"Ok, System 4's Representative, which overlooks this area, has called me, and told me that he wants to meet with you for a very important mission." The Governor explained carefully, and looked at Jade to see if she got it all. After a few seconds she opened her mouth to talk...

"But why me? Can't he just call someone more capable and leave me alone? I'm just some freelance news reporter!" Jade protested, much to the Governor's frustration.

"Don't sell yourself short." The Governor recovered and tried to negotiate with Jade. "Now, the Representative didn't tell me much about this mission he has for you, but he told me that you were the most capable person he could find, and you were the only one with the required experience." The Governor looked intently into Jade's face, but only a look of uncertainty met her. "Oh, come on. Do it for me." No response. Jade was still mighty uncertain about the whole thing. "Ok, ok. If not for me, then do it for Hillys. For the kids. For your loved ones. This could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

Jade mulled over it for a moment. She looked at her cup of tea, untouched through the short meeting. She had mostly remained local since the institution of her freelance reporting company, and suddenly she was being called for an international travel. This wasn't going to be easy, she knew, and she had to be careful not to fall into any traps. She was trying to lay low from anything DomZ for a while, so this could really carve a hole on her idea.

"I... I'll have to think it over... in my house." Jade finally said. "I will give you an answer soon." She then stood up, and walked away.

A few hours passed, and the Governor was about to leave her office, when she got an e-mail warning beep.

"I accept the mission. Send me the coordinates and I shall leave as soon as possible. Jade." The e-mail read.

"Excelent." The Governor uttered, and hastly sent the coordinates before finally locking the office for the day.

-------------------------------------------

"So you're going on a weeklong trip to a new galaxy you don't know about, to people you don't even know if they speak the same language, just because some representative had the brilliant idea to ask you for help?"

"Yep. That's right." Jade batted Double H's question like nothing, and kept loading the Beluga for the long trip.

"And you know, you're bound to meet some hostiles on the way. Are you sure you want to go on alone?" Double H insisted, but still helping Jade loading the packages.

"Who said I'm going alone?" Jade said. "You're coming with me, right?"

"Eh... "

"What's the matter, Double H?"

"Well... I'm afraid I will not be able to join you this time, Miss Jade." Double H said sadly. "I have been called for a new mission by the IRIS Network. I will also be leaving the planet soon, but not too far away, though."

"Oh. I see. Well, I always have Secundo!"

"Don't worry, Mia Bella." Secundo proclaimed has he projected himself out of the S.A.C. "I shall always escort you like a Knight in Shining Armor escorts his princess."

"Secundo..." Jade whined. "Now you're making me feel uncomfortable!"

"And that's why I'm goin' with you!" Pey'J bursted into the conversation like nobody's business, talking in his gruffy, southern accent. "'Sides, you don't know the first thing about mechanics! If she breaks down in the middle of space, then who's gonna fix it for you? Metrohologram over here?"

"Watch it, bacon breath!" Secundo retorted.

"Or what? You're gonna megabyte me to death?" Pey'J said. Feeling triumphant, he turned to Jade. "Well, what are we waitin'? Let's go!"

"But... what about the kids? I can't just leave them alone here."

"The kids can take care of themselves!"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I will not risk leaving the kids alone again after that incident."

"Oh, come on. We've been at peace for almost a year now. I figger we ain't gonna have any attacks anytime soon." Pey'J tried to persuade her, but her steel look said it all. She wasn't moving unless he or someone else stayed with the kids. "Ok, you know what? I'm gonna make a call."

------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." Jade thanked the new babysitter.

"No worries, Jade." said Babukar, who agreed on babysitting for her... for a good, shiny pearl, no less. "Before I started working on the Garage, I babysitted a few kids in my time, and kids love me!"

"Ok, then. I have to go. Emergency numbers are on the fridge. If you have problems with a kid, ask Kip about it." Jade took one look at her watch, and her eyes opened like a pair of saucer plates. "Oh, I'm late! Bye, everybody." Jade entered the hangar and disappeared from view. Within a minute, the Beluga thrusted all the way out into space, and well underway to its destination.

"well, then." Babukar said to the kids after seeing the Beluga twinkle out of view. "WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH UNCLE BABUKAR?!?!"

---------------------------------------

Jade's Personal Journal

Entry # 209206

We've been on this trip for almost two days already. Thankfully, the Mammago Garage was easy to part with its Hyperspace Motor for us... for a small fee. We're currently in the middle of a Hyperspace jump. Everything is so shiny outside that it makes it hard to see out the window. It's truly a magnificent view to behold. I wish everybody had the chance of seeing this.

I'm worried for the kids. However, I left them in good hands. I wanted to have Nouri take care of them, but she has her shop to keep and all. Regardless, Babukar is really trustworthy, and the kids just love him, so I shouldn't worry.

What I worry about is what is about to happen to me when I get to Algenib F. I am supposed to meet the Representative there for my mission. I hope he pays good for this trouble. He did say I am the one with the most expertise in the camp he seeks, which is very worrying for me. I am only experienced in reporting, taking pictures, Dai-Jo and the whole DomZ deal. I doubt he wants to take Dai-Jo training, or that he'll want to know about my reporting or photography techniques, so that only leaves one option. I wish that weren't my final answer, but there's nothing else on the board that makes sense. And it worries me a whole lot, because this could go anywhere from a simple interview, to some excruciating probing and experimenting if they know anything about... well... the hidden me. The "me" that not even I can tap.

I must talk things out with my Uncle Pey'J in case such a scenario occurs. I just hope he's feeling well. He just hasn't been himself for a while. He thinks I haven't noticed, but he has been looking weaker, more tired, grumpier, more distanced, and... I might be crazy, but he also looks a bit thinner! I hope he doesn't come down with anything. Then again, the Pey'J that I know is very strong, and never in the 21 years that I know him has he gotten sick enough to stop working or go to the hospital in an emergency. I just hope he holds it together long enough to make the trip back... OH, what am I talking about? I'm speaking of Pey'J as if he were 80+ years old! He has gotten through worse. I don't think this little trip will shake him up much.

Well, it's only a few hours until we reach Algenib F. To tell the truth, I'm a bit excited to go there. It's one of the biggest cities of the known galaxy, and I'm hoping to stay there a good day and take a look around. Hey, I'm young. I can do it!

I close you for now. But we'll meet again.

Jade.

---------------------------------------

Algenib F was in sight already. Pey'J had taken the Beluga out of Hyperspace and was setting his coordinates to the main space port.

"Well, there it is. Ready, Jade?" Pey'J asked.

"Ready when you are, Uncle." Jade answered. "Don't forget what we talked about."

"No, I won't, Yade" Secundo butted in.

"Secundo, butt out" Pey'J blasted at the Hologram

"Look who's talking, Nostra Porka" Secundo retorted.

"Guys, break it up!" Jade shouted.

"Stay out of this, Jade!" Pey'J said. "This virus of an OS has been cruisin' for a bruisin' for a long time now!"

"Come on, Butterbean!" Secundo taunted. "I am right here!"

"Prepare to be downgraded to Windows XP!"

"Prepare to be served with mashed potatoes!"

"GUYS!"


	4. Dealings

**Disclaimer:** You already know!

-----------------------------------------------------  
BEYOND HEROISM OF MEN

Chapter 3

**_Dealings_**

------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Meijer, your 11:00 is here."

"Splendid! Send her in!"

Jade entered an impossibly large and fancy office, complete with paintings from an era long forgotten, fine silk covering the walls and chairs, and what seemed like the world's best camouflaged filing cabinets. And the very end of the office stood a desk hand-carved from mahogany, stretching for nearly 3 meters, and hosting all sorts of knickknacks, from vacation photos, to crystal figurines, to infantile drawings. Behind the desk was a large window facing the bulk of the city, making for one breathtaking view. Adoring this view was a tall man, clad in a fine tuxedo, and one of the worst comb-overs this side of Donald Trump. (That last one was for us 21st century folk.)

"I just never get tired of this view." The man said. "It's why I chose this office over any other." The man turned around to face a semi-confused Jade, and with only a smile and a business card, he greeted her. "Hello, Miss Jade. I am Representative Meijer."

--------------------------------

Medusa Galaxy.

Double H had landed close to his destination on the dreaded Crochax cluster. He double checked his armor in case he ran into any hardships before reaching the rendezvous point.

"Armor? Check. Helmet? Check. Hammer? Check. Oxygen? Check. Shield systems? Check."

Before he opened the hatch, though, he took one other thing ant stuffed it in his armor, as a protective measure.

"Wouldn't want this to become damaged, now would we."

He opened the hatch, and in one jump he got out of his craft. Immediately, his ears became bombarded by all sorts of eerie sounds. It almost felt as if he were being watched. He turned on a flashlight to see in the murky fog of the cluster, with the other hand ready to take out the hammer at any point. The eerie sounds were becoming more and more frequent, but determined, Double H walked to the rendezvous point very carefully. Then, Double H stopped. Something was wrong. He looked around, and, surely enough, there were pillars filled with crochax. These crochax were not just there, they were looking straight at Double H, almost as if he was the next banquet that night. Double H pulled out his hammer. 'Better safe and sorry' he thought. He started to move very slowly, to see if the crochax lost interest in him. But suddenly, a flock of crockax came flying straight to his face, and...

-----------------------------------

"What happens next?" Zaza complained.

"Well, that's it. When it says 'Happily Ever After', that's usually when the story ends." Babukar tried to explain. to the usually shy girl

"Ok, uncle Babukar." Zaza said. "Can you read us another story?"

"But this is the third one tonight!" Babukar protested. "You should be asleep by now."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Zaza whined in ways Babukar never thought possible.

"Well... okay." Babukar yielded, defeated. He then pulled a book from the stack and began.

"Are you ready? This story is called..."

-------------------------------------------

"The Evil Power Among Us" Hillys' Mayor read the pamphlet in front of her.

"You may not know it, but there could be one among you that could be housing a potentially dangerous power inside his or her body. This power, if unleashed unto the universe, could cause a massive genocide in ways not seen ever before in history. You can help stop this! But how, you ask. Simple: the person in question could potentially have silver hair, or strange marks down his/her back, or could have a green glow, as these are the most frequent manifestations of this dangerous, evil power."

The Mayor skips forward a few paragraphs, and finds something useful in the end.

"If you think you've seen someone with the previously explained traits, contact us at out e-mail: finalomegayahoohillys.uni. We will work under complete secrecy and confidentiality, so don't worry about a thing."

"Final... Omega?" The Mayor read again, completely dumbstruck at the knowledge of this group. "This is bad. Really bad. If anybody tracks this down to the source, Hillys could be in potential danger again." She fidgeted with the pamphlet for a few minutes until she thought of a course of action. "No! I won't let it happen."

--------------------------------

[TWACK!

[SPLAT!

[POUND!

The Crochax might've had the element of surprise, and they might've had the number advantage, but Double H proved to be more than a formidable opponent. Many of the crochax never even got close to him, and those who did got the worst of his ire. Already, one could fill an entire graveyard with the amount of crochax Double H had killed at the time. However, there seemed to be no end to the swarm. Unfortunately for Double H, his strength could only take him so far, and he was weakening. Not only that, but his oxygen levels were getting dangerously low. He couldn't keep this fight for much longer.

Then, a flash of inspiration.

Or rather... just a flash.

Double H took out his flare gun and aimed it at a crochax nest. Firing the gun, he saw how the nest lit up the area and blew up, taking many more nearby nests with it. Soon, a fire broke out, making the crochax flee the scene, and leave Double H alone. He quickly left the area, and rushed to the rendezvous point, not wanting anything to do with crochax for the rest of the day.

Scratch that... for the rest of the year!

-------------------------------------

"I don't believe you." Jade's simple, yet definite reply came as a shock for Representative Meijer. "I will not believe that everybody I know from IRIS, all my friends, are liars."

"I am merely presenting you the truth." Representative Meijer said as calmly as he begun. "I know what happened on your planet a year ago. It's my business to know. And I have done my own personal research, and there are some things -some key things, may I emphasize- that just don't make sense."

"Well, I still refuse to believe." Jade held on to her decision. "Whatever you say, I will just not listen."

"All right, then. then why don't you ask your uncle?" The representative said, tauntively. "I am sure he knows a whole lot of this, seeing as he has protected you for so long. He could be hiding something from you."

Suddenly, a flashback rushed through Jade's mind:

_"The pig has hidden your origins from you!"_

_"Jade! Don't listen to him!"_

So much as she wanted to take those awful memories from her mind, they were already in a dreadful loop, tormenting with the increasing inquisitive the representative has planted on her mind. She wanted so much to know what she was, why she had those powers, why did Pey'j elude the question before. She quietly rose from her seat and made her way to the door.

"Before you go," the representative ran to her side and pulled out his card. "Think about it. If I'm proven wrong, call me to let me know. If I'm proven right, I would want to talk about this further, with some friends of mine. I want to search for the truth. Do you?"

Jade absentmindedly took the card and opened the door. Before closing it, though, she directed herself to the representative one last time. "You know, I didn't vote for you."

"That's unimportant now." Representative Meijer said.

---------------------------------------

"Hello, Agent Double H, and congratulations on surviving the test." A cloaked man greeted Double H at the rendezvous point.

"Test? TEST?!" Double H was visibly angry at the revelation. "That was a test? Almost getting killed by a nearly infinite swarm of crochax was a test to you? What kind of sickos devised this deathtrap?"

"This was a controlled environment. We could've called off the attack if you seemed to be in any kind of real danger. However, you've proved to have the strength, courage and smarts to be part of the elite team inside IRIS. Welcome to the big leagues, Elite Agent Double H."

Double H was astonished now. He had just risen on the ranks without even knowing. He was still trying to assimilate this when...

"And the package?" The cloaked man asked.

"Huh? OH! Right here!" Double H explained, while taking off a piece of armor and pulling out a suitcase.

"Very well." The cloaked man said, pleased. As he was retiring to his own ship, he turned to Double H. "Oh, and while you may continue your normal duties inside IRIS, you may not speak of your new Elite status to anyone. Is that understood?"

"All right, sir." Double H replied.

Having finished his "mission", Double H set himself to return to Hillys. After all that happened, he just wanted to go to his loft, sink in his bed, and wake up one week later.


End file.
